Innocent Man
by Lindsey7618
Summary: I flinched as he shoved me down on my bed, throwing himself on top of me./ "Alec, please, wake up!" Alec sat up, knocking Magnus's hand over./ "No, no, I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec hastened to say. "I didn't mean it!"/ Magnus looked into the eyes of the one he loved. Those innocent, adorable, blue eyes. "I promise."/ Rated T. Warning mentions/dreams of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I've been working on this for months. It was originally 1000+ words, but I decided to change that to make the story last longer. Warning rape. Not directly, no details at all, so it's technically clean, but if it makes you upset or triggers you, you might want to skip this story, or at least the rape parts. So you might want to skip the first part of the story, the part in italics.**

**I hope you like it, and please, please review!**

**Chapter One: I Promise.**

_I flinched as he shoved me down on my bed, throwing himself on top of me. He pressed his lips to mine as he began to pull my shirt off. Once mine was off and discarded on the floor somewhere, he yanked his off._

_"Scream, and I'll kill you," he muttered in my ear. "In fact..." He pulled out his steel and marked me with a Quietude rune._

_"There." He smiled cruelly. "Now even if you do try to scream no one will hear you. I've locked your door, too. No one is coming to save you."_

_He kissed me roughly and forced my mouth open with his tongue. He hands crept down to my jeans. He fitted his hands inside them, grinning when I flinched again. I tried to fight him off, but when I did, he slapped me, and proceeded to punch me._

_"Stop it," he hissed. "You are a disgusting fag and honestly, I'm giving you what you wanted anyway, right?" He gave me a sly grin._

_As he slowly popped the button on my jeans, I thought,_ Oh, gods, by the Angel, no. This can't be happening. Please, I don't want to do this, I'm only fifteen. Please, no!

_He slid the jeans off me, then my boxers, ignoring my attempts to make him stop._

_"You're in for the night of your life," he smirked, his hands sliding down my body lower and lower._

_"Try not to forget it."_

"Alec, please, wake up!"

Alec sat up, knocking Magnus's hand over.

"Alec! Are you okay?"

Alec tried to breath as he fought to remember where he was. Oh. Yeah.

Magnus's.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, concern etched all over his face.

I"m fine," Alec answered quickly. "It's nothing."

Magnus frowned. "Alec, you are not fine. You were having a nightmare. You gave me this, look."

He lifted up his face, enough that Alec could see the purple and blue bruise on Magnus's face.

"Oh my God, Magnus, I am so sorry," he said, guilt overtaking him.

"Hey, don't worry. Just...what happened?"

"I do _not_ want to talk about it."

"Alec, it might-"

"Don't try to tell me I'll feel better if I talk about it!" Alec snapped.

Magnus looked very taken back and surprised. "Okay, God."

"No, no, I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec hastened to say. "I didn't mean it!"

"I...okay, Alec."

Alec could tell Magnus was hurt. He took a deep breath. "Magnus, I really am sorry, I just...this...scared me," he finished quietly.

"Scared you?" Magnus repeated. "But...why?"

"I- I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Magnus asked gently.

"Because you'll just..."

"Just what?" Magnus pried.

"You'll...I don't know."

"Alec, if you think I'd leave you, you're wrong."

Alec looked up. "But you might," he said.

"Why?" It was all Magnus could do, Alec knew, to keep from sounding exasperated.

Alec bit his lip. "I don't know," he muttered.

"Alec, please," Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "Maybe- maybe this was a mistake."

"Maybe...what was a mistake?" Magnus asked carefully.

"Staying here," Alec said softly, refusing to meet his eyes. "Maybe I should have stayed ho- at

the Institute."

Alec didn't want to admit it, but _Magnus's place_ _was_ home to him, not the Institute.

"What?" Magnus stared at him. "How could you say that?"

"No! I mean, I want to stay, I just…" Alec laughed bitterly. "I just had a nightmare again and woke you up. I mean, I don't want to bother you-"

"Again?" Magnus interrupted. "You've had this nightmare before?"

Alec inwardly cursed himself. "NO," he said quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"Alec, don't lie to me again," Magnus said, shaking his head. "Look, you don't have to tell me now. Just stay, okay? Hey, that rhymed!"

Alec, despite himself, smiled. "Okay," he agreed. "But on one condition."

"What?" Magnus asked, and Alec smiled again at how he looked slightly worried.

"Hold me," he whispered.

Magnus face changed to one of love and relief. "All night if you need me to," he said softly. "I won't let go."

Alec snuggled into him. "Promise?"

Magnus looked into the eyes of the one he loved. Those innocent, adorable, blue eyes.

"I promise."

**Okay, like I said above, i've worked on this for a while. Buut I took most of it out because I wanted to change chapter one. I know probabkly sucks, but...well, let me know what you think!**

**The title for this storty is Innocent Man because...uh...well, because one, I love that song (by Billy Joel), two, it kind of fits, don't you think?, and three, I just couldn't think of a title. At all.**

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite and follow!**

**~Linds. :)**

**P.S. Let me know of any grammar mistakes. One of my best friends(at least, I consider her a BF, I don't know about her) (Mommysladybug) and I decided to beta each others stuff if we had time, and I didn't send it to her because I didn't want to bother her...Ive been talking her ear off lately, and for that, I'm sorry.**

**And you really should read her stories! Especially Adoption. And if you like Glee, go to her. ) I'll be posting some Glee fics soon, and by soon, I mean in like three years after people complain about the stories I promised them that I never did and I finish like five stories. Okay****, not that long. I'm way to sarcastic.**

**You should also read TheGirlofThorns stories! And check out Intoxic's Sweet Child of Mine, it's super good! And RedCoral's one shot Whereever We Will Go and her follow up stories. And Pridesen's stories. All these stories are my life! :)**

**(peaking of SCOM, I love the song by Guns 'n Roses!)**

**And I love Pink's So What video. At the end, when she suck out her tongue, I just keep laughing. And I love F-ing Perfect, too!**

**(I just realized I added three hundred + words now...we're over 000...yay?)  
**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter Two: A Nightmare, Food, and Soon

**What is this? She's updating? Again? For the second time in like two days?! She's alive? All right, who took over Lindsey and replaced her with this monster who actually likes to update often?**

**Well, I know this chapter isn't as long as you were probably hoping for, (a little over 1000, counting the ANs) or as I wanted. But I really do hope you like it! I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I'm now going to sit here, wait for reviews, and pace around all nervous until someone says they like it (so I may be here forever!).**

**Please leave me a review, but no flames, please. If you don't like it, then either review and suggest what you think I should change/do, or don't read this anymore and don't bother to review. One boy last year actually killed himself because of all the bullying on here. I cried when I heard that. It's so, so sad.**

**Thank you. ) Have a cookie! (::) (Or two.) (::) I want cookies now…:(**

**NOTE I usually edit my chapters myself, which I have done, but I recently got a beta reader (sort of, like I said last chapter), and she did not go over this chapter (yet).**

**Chapter Two:**

**When Magnus woke up, thankfully, Alec was still in the bed with him. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at Alec's beautiful, sleeping face. _He looks so calm, _Magnus thought. _Unlike last night._**

Magnus had laid there, holding Alec, as he had promised, but he never really went to sleep. He could tell it took Alec a long time to fall asleep too. Finally, after four AM, he had drifted off into a light sleep. It was 5:46 now, and Magnus had dreamed about Alec thrashing around in his sleep, crying out for him, but he was stuck. He couldn't do a thing.

He wondered what had his amazing Shadowhunter so upset. He desperately wanted to ask him, but forced himself not to. He didn't want to scare Alec away.

Eventually he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, went to the bathroom, and ran a comb through his hair. He didn't feel like glamoring himself up today. He was too worried about Alec. So he went down into the kitchen, snapping himself some coffee, and set to wor.

Alec woke up with a start. He had dreamed about him again. He was teasing him this time, telling him he was an idiotic fag, that he didn't deserve to live.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to forget, not remember. But he had this nightmare frequently, unfortunately. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes, and within seconds, just like a wildfire, they fell. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't hear Magnus come in at first, but the next thing he knew, his arms were around him, pulling him gently onto Magnus's lap.

Magnus didn't say anything, just held him. When his tears finally slowed, Magnus asked quietly, "What happened?"

Alec hesitated. He didn't want Magnus to know, he didn't want him to leave, to think he was disgusting too. So he shook his head and said, just as quietly, "Nothing."

Magnus tightened his hold on Alec. "Darling, please," he said. "What's wrong?"

Alec bit his lip. "I had another dream," he admitted after a few moments. "It was about Jo-"

He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say.

"About who?" Magnus said, and his voice sounded a little urgent.

"No one," Alec said.

Magnus sighed. He clearly didn't believe Alec..But to give him credit, he didn't argue. "I made breakfast," he whispered against Alec's hair.

"You mean you snapped up breakfast," Alec grumbled into Magnus's shirt, peeking up at him.

The tiniest trace of a smile playing on his lips. "No,," he said, "I made breakfast. With my own hands. I mean"- he paused-" yes, I snap food up with my hands, but I made bacon, eggs, orange juice, and cookies myself."

"By hand?" Alec sat up, eyes wide. "Really? Wait, you didn't actually make the orange juice, did you?"

Magnus shrugged. "Okay, no, I used juice from carton. But I made the rest."

Alec laughed. "Why?"

Magnus shrugged again. "Because I wanted to do something nice for you, and you get upset when I steal food."

Alec smiled. "Really? That's so sweet."

Magnus kissed his forehead and stood, pulling Alec up with him. "Come on, let's go eat my fabulous cooking!" he chirped, and Alec felt himself laugh again, following his overly-excited boyfriend to the kitchen.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"This bacon tastes great!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus smirked. "I know," he said.

"So I hear you'll be cooking every day now?" Alec asked, trying to stop himself from laughing.

The smirk faded quickly from Magnus's face, and was replaced with a look of horror. "no!" he cried.

Alec giggled. "I was kidding, Mags," he said.

"Oh." Magnus relaxed. "Wait, aww, Mags?"

Alerc blushed. "It just came out," he mumbled, and Magnus slid out of his seat, walking over to Alec.

"What are you-," Alec began, but was cut off by Magnus's lips on his own. He set his hands in Magnus's hair, who placed his arms around Alec's waist, pressing into him more, slipping his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec let him and fought for dominance. He won, but they both knew it was because Magnus had let him.

Alec shoved Magnus away gently then, needing air. Breathing heavy, he whispered, "What was that for?"

Magnus didn't want to burden him with feelings he might not completely- or at all- return, so he said, "Nothing."

He loved Alec so, so much. Maybe he'd tell him soon.

**Again, I hope you liked this! Leave a review, follow, whatever. :)**

**~Linds. **

**I love you all!**

**P.S. Just...don't expect an update this often. XD.**


	3. Chapter Three: Finally Said

**Okay, so I'd like to thank Hatt, Intoxic, RedCoral, MysteriousCupcake, Faking A Smile, mortalinstruments101, GideonGreystairs, and Frostheart1 for reviewing! You should check out each other's stories! :) For the last two reviewers, please review on chapter two, too. GideonGreystairs, I LOVE your name! I see what you did there! ;)**

**So, I promised Hatt I would update soon if she reviewed...and I did get a review from Hatt, and I didn't update soon- or at least as soon as I wanted. So, Hatt, I am very sorry!**

**Please drop a review (they make my day!) and enjoy!**

**I am so, so happy you guys like this! I didn't expect you all to! I got thirteen reviews, seven favorites, sixteen followers, and 416 views!**

**And I am not sure if a werewolf can use runes if he was previously a Shadowhunter, so if they can't, please bear with me and ignore that.**

**Innocent Man:**

**Chapter Three:**

Alec was walking on the sidewalk. He had told Magnus he'd be back in half an hour, and, looking worried, Magnus had let him walk out the door. That had been about twenty five minutes ago.

Biting his lip, Alec paused when he saw he was outside of Magnus's apartment. He didn't want to go back in but it was cold out here. Eventually he just sat on the steps and set his head in his hands, trying to control his breathing. He couldn't stop thinking about the nightmares. It was awful. And he wanted to tell Magnus what happened, he really did. But he was afraid. He didn't want Magnus to leave him.

"Alec?" a soft voice asked then, breaking him out of his thoughts. Alec didn't look up; he knew who it was.

"I'm fine," he said in answer to Magnus's unasked question.

"No, you are not." Magnus sat down next to him. "Please talk to me," he implored,

Alec bit his lip. This was too much. He should have avoided Magnus's eyes- the look on his face, and his adorable, sweet cat eyes, looking straight at him, was too much to handle. He inhaled deeply.

"Did you know you're crying?" Magnus asked, looking worried, and then as if he regretted asking such a stupid question, but Alec's hand involuntarily went up to his face.

"I am not-," he began, and then stopped.

When he brought his hand down, it was wet.

He closed his eyes and leaned against Magnus unconsciously. Magnus immediately put an arm around him.

And then Alec made his decision.

"When -" he said in a small, shaking, strained voice, "when I was fifteen, this Downworlder guy- I don't know his name, he came to the Institute on business- barged into my room. He didn't give a reason, just- just shoved me onto the bed."

Alec stopped to take a breath and Magnus's eyes widened a little.

"He kissed me, and- and put a Quietude rune on me so no one would hear. He-"

"You don't need to tell me this," Magnus interrupted, his voice sounding odd, a weird look in his eyes.

Alec looked straight at him. "Yes, I do," he said firmly. "I have to- to be able to talk to you. He pulled my shirt off, then his. He slipped his hands into my jeans and I could- I could tell he enjoyed how hard I flinched. I was so scared, I didn't want that, I was only fifteen. He slapped and punched me when I tried to fight him off, and I quote him here:

"'_You are a disgusting fag and honestly, I'm giving you what you wanted anyway, right?_'

"He slid my jeans and boxers off and said- said, '_You're in for the night of your life,' _and he smirked, his hands going down my body lower and lower.

_'"Try not to forget it,' _were his last words before…-"

Alec had to pause for a minute, pulling away from Magnus, trying to even out his breathing as he willingly let the memory into his mind. Technically, he didn't even need it- it was already seared into his mind, like when Magnus burned his name into Clary's mind,, every little detailed remembered.

But it felt so good to let go of it, to get it out, to tell it ro someone, and to be held and comforted while doing it.

_"_He just didn't care about my feelings, how terrified I was. So basically, he came into my room, silenced me, taunted me, and he- he raped me," Alec whispered.

Magnus looked absolutely horrified.

"He didn't care...Magnus, I was so scared..."

Instantly Magnus's arms were around him again, hugging him. "I know, darling, it's okay."

"He just...he took what he wanted," Alec whispered, and Magnus's breath hitched a bit.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have pried."

Alec shook his head. "It's okay, I- I'm glad you did. I should be able to talk to you."

Suddenly he laughed shortly. "Gods, I sleep over one night, and this happens...I'm really sorry, Magnus."

"Don't apologize, it's perfectly fine." Magnus still looked horrified.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it i- wait a minute. When I asked you last week to move in with me, and you hesitated...it wasn't because you were afraid I'd make you..._do_ something with me, were you?" Magnus asked, understanding dawning on him as he thought back.

Alec blushed bright red and didn't answer.

"Oh Alec, I'd _never_ force you to do something you didn't want to," Magnus said softly. "I'd never do that to you."

Alec took a breath in. "I- I know that...now," he said quietly. "I just...I didn't want to disappoint you."

He closed his eyes and ducked his head, his breath coming in shortly. Magnus started rubbing circles in his back and said gently, "Alec..," his own eyes filled with tears for his boyfriend now.

He lifted Alec's head up suddenly, and leaned forward, their lips touching. The kiss was slow and just filled with love for each other. Magnus pulled away then to let Alec breath, who let his head fall forward onto Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec and they sat there for a long time, staring out at nothing, and eventually, Alec fall asleep right there.

**First, thank you for reading! Second, I am sad to say this story is ending. I was going to have this be the last chapter, or the second to last/third to last chapter. But I know I'm doing at least two more chapters. I also just realized I wanted to add Izzy in…**

**So, what do you guys think of me doing Magnus's POV next chapter, and then in that chapter or the next having Alec talk to Izzy? Should Jace know about it?**

**I'd also like to thank Intoxic for not getting incredibly annoyed when I kept PMing her tossing ideas around onto her. ) Thank you!**

**Also, Intoxic, please update SCOM...it is literally hard for me to wait. I keep squealing every time I think of it. And the same goes to RedCoral's story, too!**

**Should I post the original chapter one as well, as a separate chapter? I wanted to ask you guys. So tell me what you think!**

**I try to reply to every review by PM/here if you're a guest. If I missed anyone, let me know!**

**I also know that when Alec says "Oh gods," that's a PJO thing, But I had to add that in. Actually, I keep doing it without realizing because I'm a diehard PJO fan. Plus, I like to think Alec reads PJO, so..**

**This was also un-beta'd...by no one except me, anyway. I will either edit it again later- I've already gone through this a million times, and part of this was part of the original chapter so it was almost boring, bu I did cry at the end!- or send it to Liz (Mommysladybug, she has the most adorable Malec stories!) and ask if she can do it. Probably the second one.**

**Thank you and sorry you had to listen to my rambles^^! Bye,**

**Linds. 3**


	4. Original Chapter One

**Kay, well, people wanted original first chapter, so here it is! Also, if anyone has ideas for chapter four, PLEASE let me know!**

_I flinched as he shoved me down on my bed, throwing himself on top of me. He pressed his lips to mine as he began to pull my shirt off. Once mine was off and discarded on the floor somewhere, he yanked his off._

_"Scream, and I'll kill you," he muttered in my ear. "In fact..." He pulled out his steel and marked me with a Quietude rune._

_"There." He smiled cruelly. "Now even if you do try to scream no one will hear you. I've locked your door, too. No one is coming to save you."_

_He kissed me roughly and forced my mouth open with his tongue. He hands crept down to my jeans. He fitted his hands inside them, grinning when I flinched again. I tried to fight him off, but when I did, he slapped me, and proceeded to punch me._

_"Stop it," he hissed._

_"You are a disgusting fag and honestly, I'm giving you what you wanted anyway, right?" He gave me a sly grin._

_As he slowly popped the button on my jeans, I thought,_ Oh, gods, by the Angel, no. This can't be happening. Please, I don't want to do this, I'm only fifteen. Please, no!

_He slid the jeans off me, then my boxers, ignoring my attempts to make him stop._

_"You're in for the night of your life," he smirked, his hands sliding down my body lower and lower._

_"Try not to forget."_

"Alec, please, wake up!" Alec sat up, knocking Magnus's hand over. "Alec! Are you okay?"

Alec tried to breath as he fought to remember where he was. Oh. Yeah.

Magnus's.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, concern etched all over his face.

I"m fine," Alec answered quickly. "It's nothing."

Magnus frowned. "Alec, you are not fine. You were having a nightmare. You gave me this, see?"

He lifted up his face, enough that Alec could see the purple and blue bruise on Magnus's face.

"Oh my God, Magnus, I am so sorry," he said, guilt overtaking him.

"Hey, don't worry. Just...what happened?"

"I do _not_ want to talk about it."

"Alec, it might-"

"Don't try to tell me I'll feel better if I talk about it!" Alec snapped.

Magnus looked very taken back and surprised. "Okay, God."

"No, no, I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec hastened to say. "I didn't mean it!"

"I...okay, Alec."

Alec could tell Magnus was hurt. He took a deep breath. "Magnus, I really am sorry, I just...this...scared me," he finished quietly.

"Scared you?" Magnus repeated. "But...why?"

"I- I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Magnus asked gently.

"Because you'll just..."

"Just what?" Magnus pried.

"You'll...I don't know."

"Alec, if you think I'd leave you, you're wrong."

Alec looked up. "But you might," he said.

"Why?" It was all Magnus could do, Alec knew, to keep from sounding exasperated.

Alec bit his lip. "I don't know," he muttered.

"Alec, please," Magnus said.

"I...can we please go outside, then?" Alec asked.

"Uh, sure." Magnus nodded. "Come on, then."

He snapped on two dark black (like black could be light!) T-shirts and jeans on them, surprising Alec, as Magnus usually wore...brighter colors. He led him downstairs and outside, where they sat on the steps. Magnus looked at Alec patiently.

"When I-" Alec began in a strained voice, "When I was fifteen, this Downworlder guy- I don't know his name, he came to the Institute on business- barged into my room. He didn't give a reason, just- just shoved me onto the bed."

Alec stopped to take a breath and Magnus's eyes widened a little.

"He kissed me, and- and put a Quiet rune on me so no one would hear. He-"

"You don't need to tell me this," Magnus said, his voice sounding odd, a weird look in his eyes.

Alec looked straight at him. "Yes, I do," he said firmly. "I have to- to be able to talk to you. He pulled my shirt off, then his. He slipped his hands into my jeans and I could tell he enjoyed how hard I flinched. I was so scared, I didn't want that, I was only fifteen. He slapped and punched me when I tried to fight him off, and I quote him here: '_You are a disgusting fag and honestly, I'm giving you what you wanted anyway, right?_'

"He slid my jeans and boxers off and said- said, '_You're in for the night of your life,' _and he smirked, his hands going down my body lower and lower.

_'"Try not to forget it,' _were his last words before..._  
_

_"_He just didn't care about my feelings, how terrified I was. So basically, he came into my room, silenced me, taunted me, and he- he raped me," Alec whispered.

Magnus looked absolutely horrified.

"He didn't care...Magnus, I was so scared..."

Instantly Magnus's arms were around him, hugging him. "I know, darling, it's okay."

"He just...he took what he wanted," Alec whispered, and Magnus's breath hitched a bit.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have pried."

Alec shook his head. "It's okay, I- I'm glad you did. I should be able to talk to you."

Suddenly he laughed shortly. "Gods, I sleep over one night, and this happens...I'm really sorry, Magnus."

"Don't apologize, it's perfectly fine."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it i- wait a minute. When I asked you last week to move in with me, and you hesitated...it wasn't because you were afraid I'd make you..._do_ something with me, were you?" Magnus asked, understanding dawning on him as he thought back.

Alec blushed bright red and didn't answer.

"Oh Alec, I'd _never_ force you to do something you didn't want to," Magnus said softly. "I'd never do that to you."

Alec took a breath in. "I-I know that...now," he said quietly.

**Okay guys, this is what I had written for chapter one months ago, so...I never finished. me which first chapter you prefer!**


	5. Chapter Four: Glee and the Scream

**Okay guys. I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm so sorry this chapter is super duper short. BUT I will try to update it tonight too! So yay...maybe. This was supposed to be the beginning of the chapter:**

Magnus would have liked to say that Alec's nightmares stopped completely or at least slowed after he told Magnus. But nope. Of course they didn't. To be fair, it was only yesterday that Alec opened up. But, well…

Magnus thought back to what had happened.

**But I've decided to change it. Sorry, I just really didn't want to delete it, haha.**

**Please review! :)**

Magnus bit his lip, leaning against the kitchen counter. He had carried Alec into the apartment and set him in bed, carefully, so as not to wake him up. Then he had walked downstairs, entered the kitchen, and leaned against the counter, thinking.

He wanted to make sure Alec would be okay. But they wouldn't know for a few more days, at least a week, really. It was ten at night, but he didn't think he could sleep, so he made some coffee and sat on the couch, flicking through the TV until he found Glee, his feet propped up on the end of the couch.

He also didn't realize he had made black coffee...Alec's kind. He didn't like it black. He drank it anyway.

He felt like he needed cheering up, and Glee was just the show to do it. Like, come on, it's in the name! Glee! Of course, Glee wasn't all fun and, uh, gleeful…

_"I'm gay," Kurt said to his father, standing by his locker._

Magnus remembered the first time he had seen this episode, holding his breath, hoping Burt would accept Kurt. It was only a TV show, he told himself. But it wasn't, not to him. Not to millions of fangirls. And he didn't want Kurt's dad to turn out like his own. He smiled bitterly at the thought.

_Burt looked down at Kurt for a second before replying. "I know," he said._

Magnus smiled, remembering how he had smiled when he first said that, when Magnus first saw the episode.

He sighed and watched the rest of it, laughing at the good old times...before Glee ended. (The thought made him glare at the screen.)

Suddenly, he heard a scream and a crash. And it came from upstairs. Within seconds, without even thinking, he had hurled himself up, tossing the blanket he was using across the room, feet and heart pounding as he raced up the steps, preparing to see the worst.

And there, lying on the floor, clutching himself, was Alec.

And as he looked at him, Magnus felt his heart stop.

Again, sorry. I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger, though. ;) Nope.

Please review- or else it will take even longer for me to update!


	6. Chapter Five- Comfort

**I am so, so sorry for not updating!**

"Alec," Magnus cried, rushing forward, dropping himself next to Alec's side.

Alec whispered something that sounded a lot like Magnus's name and then went slack against Magnus's arms.

"No," Magnus said, beginning to panic. "Alec!"

He lifted his boyfriend up and laid him on the bed, closing his eyes and concentrating, pressing his hands to Alec's chest. Nothing happened. Even more worried, Magnus tried again. He soon realized he could do nothing but wait, and so he carried Alec downstairs and set him down on the couch, cuddling up against him. Since Glee was over, he found another channel that played it and he put that on. He set his hand where Aec's heart was and was very relieved to find it still beasting, if a little fast. He bit his bedroom was too creepy right now, and he didn't want to be up there anyway.

He glanced up just in time to see Klaine, his OTP, kiss. It was adorable, and usually he would have smiled and squealed, but this time, the scene passed right through him. Because he loved Alec, and even higher up then Klaine, to him, was Malec.

He sat there for about two hours when he noticed Alec move his head. Then his fingers twitched, and if it had been anyone else he would have laughed at how overdone the whole "finger twitching" thing was, but this was Alec, and all he could do was laugh slightly in relief.

Finally Alec opened his eyes, and he tried to sit up. Magnus gently started to push him down, but Alec struggled, fighting against him, crying out.

"Shh, Alec, it's me, it's me, see?" Magnus hoped his voice wasn't quivering. "I'm here. i'm here, baby."

Alec stopped fighting him and went limp against his arms. He hated it when Magnus called him baby, and the fact that he didn't call him out on it was enough alone to convince Magnus just how bad this situation was. Alec began to cry silently, and his tears soaked through Magnuss white shirt. Alec didn't say a word, and neither did Magnus. He knew what the Shadowhunter needed right now, and that was comfort.

And comfort was what he was going to give him.

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of writers block on this chapter, but after fixing grammar mistakes now, I decided to just publish it as it is. I know it sucks, but, well..**

**I only just realized it's been three months since I last updated. I am SO sorry!**

**I'd like to thank my awesome friend MysteriousCupcake, because she was the one who told me I needed to update, haha. So if it weren't for her, you wouldn't get this update right now. Plus, I knew how much she wanted an update, otherwise I would have waited another month or something trying to write more.**

**Also, if anyone else is a girl, PLEASE TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE PERIODS TOO. This really sucks. Iill me now, _please._ Ugh.**

**Linds.**


End file.
